Won't Go Back
by the-vampire-act
Summary: OneShot. Season Finale Spoilers: Mr. Yin and Mr. Yang had a plan, and the whole Santa Barbara Police Station was involved in it. Pleaz R&R!


Won't Go Back

"...........Just a little story about Psych's season finale. Pleaz R&R!"

Henry Spencer wanted nothing more than to kill the son of a bitch who was doing this to his Shawn. Once he found out who the hell this Mr. Yin was, he was going to tear his throat apart.

Mr.-who turned out to be a Misses- Yang had been bad enough; Henry had never felt like he was about to lose his son as strongly as he did when Mr. Yang entered their lives. Now, a Mr. Yin had made his grand appearance, and he was going for gold. He had kidnapped both Jules and Abigail- making Shawn chose between the two of them. Henry could see the look of pain on his son's face as everyone went searching for Jules. He knew that they had to bring them both home safely if his son was ever going to sleep again.

At the end, Henry and Shawn found Abigail. They searched high and low the piers of Santa Barbara for the girl in what seemed to be no prevail. Fortunately, his son's skills had paid off- he found her under the piers.

Henry had just nodded when his son gave him that dismissing nod. He knew that Shawn and Abigail had a lot to talk about and no matter how much he wanted to stay with his son, he knew it was time for him to leave....

Shawn Spencer sat of the pier like he had so many years ago. In the past, though, he was the one leaving someone ditched on the pier. This time, it was his turn to get his his broken. Shawn frowned as watched his first love walk away-again.

Shawn knew that Abigail wouldn't stay with him- why would she? What could he offer her that she could possibly want? He looked away from the rest of the world- allowing himself a moment of pure silence as he stared out into the waving water.....

Gus had never seen Shawn like this before. He had been with Shawn through thick and thin, but never this thick. He knew that he couldn't say anything to him, though. If he had, Shawn wouldn't have responded, anyways;that's how Shawn dealt with things. He stayed quiet, pretended everything was fine, and went on his way.

So Gus sat next to Shawn-waiting for his friend's latest emotional blow to pass.....

Detective Carlton Lassidor waited patiently on the sidelines. He would give everyone their moment to recover, escort them home, and deal with the aftermath of it all the next day. As he looked around at the faces of his colleagues, he made a pledge to himself that he would catch the bastard that caused his friends so much pain....

McNab kept a neutral facial expression as a flurry of chaos met his eyes. Everyone was running around, shouting at each other, crying. His head was starting to ache as the sounds were comprehended by his ears. He knew he had to stay strong-if only for Shawn. Mr. Yin and Ms. Yang had tore all of their lives apart, and Shawn was going to need all the help he could get to put his life in order again....

Mary had been excited to meet Shawn Spencer, and he was not disappointed. Although he was put in danger and peril because he was working the Yang Case with the psychic, he didn't regret it. He was there when they read all the clues, found Mr.-er Misses- Yang. His dream was to work Yang's final case, and he had. At least when Mr. Yin took his life, he could die happy- knowing that she had been stopped and that he had finally lived his dream. His only hope was that Shawn Spencer would live through the remaining trials that Yin and Yang would throw at them....

Mr. Yin smiled as he looked at the picture of himself and Shawn. He hasn't seen the boy in so long; he couldn't wait for their next visit. The circumstances that the visit was going to be under, on the other hand, was not going to be very pleasant. Although it would be a forced visit for Shawn, he was going to make sure he would see him again. Mr. Yin just hoped that Shawn would cooperate. If he didn't, he would only cause more pain than necessary. He didn't want to cause Shawn more pain, but if it came down to it, he would. So Mr. Yin just smiled and let the Santa Barbara sun shine on his face, knowing there was no going back....

".............Just a little drabble through many POVs. Hope you all enjoyed it!"


End file.
